Time of dying
by Alfonseca-JR
Summary: La gente suele decir: "Las personas que están por morir y logran librarse de la muerte, cuentan que vieron su vida entera en cuestión de segundos o minutos quizás"; Ahora que Chrona lo sabe no cree poder salir de esa situacion para ser una mas de esas personas que daran testimonio de eso. SONGFICC


**HISTORIA HECHA CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER AL LECTOR :3 SI OTRO FIN O EATER NO ME PERTENECE NI NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FICC NI LA CANCION CON LA QUE ELABORE ESTE FICC **

_**Letra De La Canción En Ingles**_

**-(Letra De La Canción En Español)**

-Pensamientos-

**POV Chrona**

_**On the ground I lay**_ **-( En el suelo pongo,)**

Por debajo de mi espalda, no sé si el calor que siento es el de aquel líquido vital de color rojo que escapa de mi cuerpo por aquel hueco hecho por un tercero hace unos instantes o la caliente arena del desierto de Death City, pero muy probablemente son ambas cosas

_**Motionless in pain**_ **-(Dolor sin ****emoción****)**

Un agonizante dolor inunda mi cuerpo sin prisa, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para llenar cada rincón de mi cuerpo hasta poder consumirlo por completo

_**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**_ **-(Puedo ver mi vida destellar ante mis ojos.)**

siempre he pensado que la gente que decía el ver su vida pasar frente a los ojos como una cinta de video estaba loca y que probablemente eran anécdotas que podían usar en un futuro para sorprender a personas, bien dicen que uno no aprende hasta vivirlo en carne propia ,y eso era lo que me está pasando a mi es este momento ,realmente no era algo que me fuera agradable ver, al principio, la infancia que tuve, a los ojos de cualquiera, dirían que fue horrorosa, no están muy alejados de la manera en que también la veo yo, sin embargo, lo último que he vivido, hasta cierto punto, me hace pensar que ha valido la pena aguantar el sufrimiento, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado que Chrona Makenshi, siendo la hija de Medusa, una de las brujas más poderosas de todo el consejo de pude morir en una pelea tan fácil? , era una misión muy sencilla, no quise elegir una larga, solo era buscar a un sujeto que estaba por desviarse del buen camino y mandarlo "a un lugar mejor", todo iba bien hasta que un pequeño niño apareció y las cosas se pusieron mal, aquel casi demonio se dirigió al infante para matarlo y lo único que logre hacer fue usar mi cuerpo como escudo para salvarlo, lo único que logre al final fue cumplir con mi cometido pero ya me encontraba mal.

_**Dead I fall asleep**_ **-(Muerto me duermo,)**

Siento como mis parpados se vuelven pesados, mis ojos se entre cierran y no puedo hacer nada para detenerle aquel paso lento con el que la muerte se acercaba a mi haciendo uso de su tétrica y elegante gala, nunca le había temido a morir, incluso antes deseaba que mi muerte llegara lo más pronto posible, pero ahora… ahora me arrepiento de haberme deseado la muerte y más que nada en el mundo me aterra la reacción de los que ahora son mis amigos. ¿Cuánto tardaran en enterarse de que he abandonado el mundo de los vivos?

_**Is this all a dream**_ **-(Esto es todo un sueño)**

Me repito a mi misma que esto que estoy viviendo es un sueño, que la vida no puede ser tan cruel para volverme a hacer sufrir en tan poco tiempo en que llevaba si padecer ese dolor, pero una nueva punzada de dolor me atraviesa el cuerpo trayéndome a la realidad, ¡demonios, como quisiera que fuera un sueño para despertarme! , pero la vida nunca es como queremos y esa es la cruel y cruda realidad para mí en este momento.

_**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_**-(Despiértame, estoy viviendo una pesadilla.)**

Por favor… alguien ayúdenme, aun no quiero morir, quiero poder levantarme en las mañanas y ver a Maka y a Soul esperándome fuera de mi cuarto para ir juntos al Shibusen, quiero ver a B*S dando su gran monologo de lo grande que es y que algún día el sobrepasara a dios y a una avergonzada Tsubaki con su sincera sonrisa de:"no te preocupes", quiero ver a la menor de las Thompson, Patty, haciendo alguna jirafa de papel o mostrándome alguna cualidad que es única de ella y a su hermana mayor Thompson ,Liz, hablando sobre la moda en algún país lejano, pero sobre todo, te quiero ver a ti Kid, siempre con esos cálidos ojos color ámbar con los que contrastan su piel tan blanca como el papel dándote un toque casi mágico, observarte en silencio por toda la eternidad sin mostrar ningún signo de aburrimiento, ver aquella sonrisa tuya que a pesar de que suele ser pequeña trasmite tanta calidez y brillo para mí o tus raros pero graciosos ataques por la simetría que me parecen en extremo adorables o tu gran emoción al encontrar un objeto cuya simetría es perfecta, sin embargo ya no podre mas...

_**I will not die **_**-(No voy morir ),**

Aun no quiero morir...

_**I will survive**_ **-(Sobrevire .)**

Pero sé que es algo que no se me concederá. A pesar de que ya no viviré mas físicamente aun puedo vivir como un espíritu y así te podre ver a ti Kid y a todos los demás, se que está mal, que mi alma no descansara nunca pero por más que busque otra manera no encuentro otra más que esta.

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_**-(No morir , esperar aqui por ti),**

Me han dicho que después de que mueres puedes ver a tus conocidos de nuevo cuando mueran, sin embargo aun no quiero que eso pase yo podre esperar pacientemente a todos para volverlos a ver y hablarles de nuevo solo que esta vez podrán escucharme pero por más que te espere a ti Kid se que jamás vendrás conmigo y los demás porque tú eres un Shinigami, el dios de la desgracia que me esta pasando, un dios que no puede morir, sería una verdadera ironía que murieras siendo lo que eres, así que solo podre verte atentamente desde mi sitio, sin hablarte, ni tocarte quizás tu te des cuenta de que he muerto pues tú decides quienes volverán a ver la luz del sol al día siguiente y quien no ese, es tu trabajo como futuro Shinigami y en este momento solo puedo acatar la orden de partir tal y como lo ha dictado el Shinigami actual, llegó mi hora y solo deberé obedecer así que perdóname no puedo esperarte.

_**I feel alive, when you're beside me**_**-(Me siento vivo, cuando tu estas a mi lado.)**

Recuerdo cuando te me acercabas con eso paso lento y elegante que portas contigo siempre, acelerando el motor que es mi corazón y tu cercanía hacia que el color subiera a mis pálidas mejillas, me hacías sentir dichosa pero siempre lograbas confundirme, de no ser por Maka jamás lo hubiera entendido, recuerdo cuando se lo dije, parecía molesta al principio pero poco a poco sus facciones se suavizaron y solo me dedico una sonrisa y se tomo su tiempo para explicarme todo con mucha delicadeza y tacto, me dijo que era lo que la gente conoce como amor, si y en definitiva lo era, pero el saber que yo soy una bruja y tu eres un futuro Shinigami, fue el detónate para nunca animarme a decirte que mas que atraerme físicamente, que te amo y que jamás, aunque muera, dejare de hacerlo.

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_**-(No moriré, ****esperare**** aquí por ti,)**

_**In my time of dying**_ **-(En mi tiempo de morir.)**

¿Sabes que es lo mas irónico? que yo iba a decírtelo el día de mañana, por eso no elegí una misión larga, pensaba pedirte un momento a solas y decirte lo que siento aunque no me correspondieras, yo solo… solo quería que lo supieras, con eso me bastaba, a pesar de ser una chica bastante tímida por fin me había armado de valor en todo este tiempo,pero… doy por hecho que ahora será imposible decírtelo; siento cada punzada de dolor cada vez más dolorosa, haciéndome recordatorio que el orificio en mi espalda sigue en el mismo lugar y que no se cerrara dejándole a la poca sangre que me queda salir de su contenedor, quizá si Ragnarok siguiera conmigo podría sobrevivir y que podría regresar a casa una vez más, pero el ya no está conmigo, porque el que ya no este ha hecho que Maka aun este con nosotros por eso no me siento triste.

Logro abrir mis ojos un poco una vez más aunque el dolor ya no tenga lugar por mi cuerpo que le falte recorrer, diviso a lo lejos un par de zapatos negros que se mueven rápidamente hacia a mí, una risa rota y poco audible escapa de mi boca con sabor metálico, y pienso: "Se parecen a los que usa Kid"

Para de inmediato cerrar mis ojos por última vez y reprimirme a mí misma, e incluso vuelvo a reír un poco al sentir como unas manos sujetan mi cuerpo alzándolo del suelo y acto seguido sentir un sentimiento cálido como los que solo El me transmite, parece que mi mente no me deja en paz nunca y aunque se me hacía difícil articular palabra alguna logro decir:

-Déjenme morir en paz….-

Fin POV Chrona

Si tan solo aquella pelirrosa hubiera abierto sus ojos podría haber visto que la vida no es tan cruel como la pintan.


End file.
